McToons/Eps.10
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS * Ghost YoshiEgg - I'm GhoshiEgg Nook now! * T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. lunges at McBoo but GhoshiEgg Nook jumps in front. * GhoshiEgg Nook - Ow! * Clyde - BATTLE TIME! * McBoo - ATTACK!!! * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. - It's OVER!!! T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. charges up her energy. * Booberry - We're as good as dead! * Clank Bones - Now thats just unfair! With a charge of energy, T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. could wipe out McBoo and his friends all at once! Only time will tell when this will end. * O'Lantern - So, I guess this is the end! * Akro Bat - Good bye McBoo! * McBoo - Good bye Akro! * King Boo - WHAT! * Booberry - Good bye McBoo...and King Boo. * King Boo - NO! I mean, we can't just DIE! Millions of Boos won't know what to do...and...and... * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * Booberry - What is it King Boo? * King Boo - What, just because we're all gonna die, you think you don't have to call me YOUR MAJESTY!!! * Booberry - ... * McBoo - ... * O'Lantern - ... * Clank Bones - WHAT?! * ??? - QUICK!!! * McBoo - Who are you!? A ghost of a Koopa Troopa replied to McBoo: * ??? - I am...er...WAS, the first victim of that killer. * Booberry - Me? * McBoo - Nonono, that Booberry, my wife. THATS the killer! * ??? - Oh...QUICK! GRAB THIS! * McBoo - What is it? * O'Lantern - Looks like a clock. * Booberry - LOOK! He's gone! * King Boo & Akro Bat - WHAT! McBoo fumbles with and clock and disappears. * Akro Bat - MCBOO!!! * T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. - DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile, McBoo finds himself in a wasteland. * McBoo - WHAT THE! This must be the future! AKRO BAT! GHOULARRY! KING BOO...er...YOUR MAJESTY! CLYDE! Ah, it's no use. They must be dead. And this must be the future! THE FUTURE! Not again! * Papah - MCBOO! * Mummy - Is it really you? * McBoo - WAIT! What year is it? * Mummy - 1996, the year we lost you! * Papah - But now you are found, and we can go back and live toge- * McBoo? - MUMMY! * Mummy & Papah - McBOO?! * Papah - But HE'S McBoo! * McBoo? - NO!!! I'm Mc-...I HAVE A TWIN!!! * McBoo - Nonono, I'm from the future! * Past McBoo - WHAT! * McBoo - Wheres O'Lantern and Akro Bat and Ghoularry...AND BOOBERRY!!! * Past McBoo - Who? * McBoo - Right...I don't know them yet... * Mummy - Future McBoo, tell me EXACTLY WHATS GOING ON, OR YOUR GOING BACK TO THAT TOMB!!! Got it!? * McBoo - Kay! So O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry (my friends in the future) discovered this killer named T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R.- * Papah - Stands for? * McBoo - I don't know, but their dead, and I've got to figure out how to use this clock! Past McBoo smashes the clock. * Past McBoo - I don't want my twin to leave! * McBoo - ... * Mummy - Are you okay? * McBoo - ...no!... WHAT NOW? MCBOO IS TRAPPED IN THE PAST WITH A TWIN BROTHER AND HASN'T EVEN MET HIS FRIENDS YET! MCBOO HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO RELIVE HIS LIFE OVER AGAIN! IS THIS THE END? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)